


A Note From Home

by GlitchTheRoboticShadow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deamus, Established Relationship, Fluff, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Some angst, tags added as they become relevant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchTheRoboticShadow/pseuds/GlitchTheRoboticShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Seamus' mother kicks him out after he tells her he's gay, he tries to hide the hurt caused by her harsh rejection by simply ignoring it and spending a fantastic summer at the Thomas house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Note From Home

Seamus couldn't really say he was surprised by the response, after all, his mother was always more on the conservative side. It still stung though, the finality of the letter left a weird void in the pit of his stomach, an ache he resented. He crumpled the paper in his hand, his face numb as he faced the flickering flames in the fireplace. He wanted to throw the damned thing in but he found himself slipping it into his robe pocket. He felt the weight of it like he'd just dropped a rock into the black cloth.

He pondered the idea of writing back, but it didn't exactly seem appropriate considering the circumstances. Besides, he was rather sure the only thing he'd put in the envelope would be counterproductive and self-deprecating in the end. With that in mind, he turned to go find somewhere more private than the common room. A good bath would clear his mind and perhaps cleanse him of the icky sensation crawling over his skin. He simply needed a distraction from the disaster that was his home life...And he needed a new home, or at least a place to stay until next semester. 

The end of the school year was creeping closer and with the new-found information that he was no longer welcome in the familiar halls of his Irish house, he had a lot to sort out. The weight of it all was going to give him back problems, and it was rather concerning that physical injury was the least of his worries.

Once in the confines of the bathroom, Seamus slowly shed each layer of clothes, his robes -and the note from his mother- fell to the ground, making his shoulders feel resoundingly lighter. He had a lot to think over, but the first thing to do was relax, Merlin knows he wouldn't get to do that again for the majority of the year to come. 

Seamus sighed, releasing some of the pent up energy as he slid into the warm water of the tub, goosebumps spreading up his arms at the contrast in temperature. The water was unnecessarily hot, almost too warm to touch, just the way Seamus wanted it. It wouldn't get cold too quickly that way. Lunch was only an hour ago and he very well intended to stay exactly where he was until dinner. Maybe he'd concoct a solution, or maybe he'd sit there and let his mind wander aimlessly.

His options were limitless as he heaved in a breath and slipped his head under the water.

* * *

 The dining hall was crowded, students bustling around in a great chatter of summer vacation and grand plans. The year had been hectic, the Umbridge fiasco had been a giant uphill battle and her timely disappearance brought high spirits. With O.W.L.s over and the anticipation for school to be out just next week, everyone cheered, leaving Seamus to feel rather exposed, and his downtrodden mood to be quite apparent. This of course didn't go unnoticed by Dean, who even in the chaotic going-ons of dinner, was thinking of Seamus.

Their past had been a bit muddled, packed with a lot of emotional duress and more pining than either would care to admit. However, things had finally settled, the storm had passed and the horizon was clear. But it was no surprise to Seamus that things were going to be tossed up once again, this time at the expense of his _own family._ Dean and Seamus' relationship finally felt solid, there was no chance in hell Seamus was going to gamble with the one concrete happiness in his life. If he could help it, Dean wouldn't know of Seamus' mother's decisions until it was moot. Which would hopefully be soon.

 "Are you alright?" Dean asked, lightly squeezing Seamus' thigh as he leaned in to avoid anyone from hearing over the loud thrum of the crowd.

Seamus managed a tight smile, resting his hand on top of his boyfriend's. He wasn't foolish enough to believe that he could somehow bypass the entire situation, especially looking back on his previous cases. His ability to hide his emotions wasn't exactly something he prided himself on. "I just got a letter from me mam. A little worried about her, that's all."

Dean's expression morphed into one of concern and sympathy, his hold on Seamus firm to help ground the shorter boy. "What's going on? Is she okay?"

Seamus nodded slowly, "Physically she's fine. I just think she needs some time to herself, y'know?"

Dean's face scrunched in confusion, "You mean she doesn't want you goin' home?"

"In a way, I guess. She said she has a wee bit of personal stuff to take care of. She didn't flat out say not to go home." Great. Now Seamus was straight up lying. The words felt gross in his mouth.

"You could always stay with me for the summer." Dean said simply, as if it was already set.

"You say that like your mam would be okay with it."

"She would."

"And 'ow do you know that?"

"I asked her. I was thinking of asking you to visit sometime, I suppose I never asked about the _whole_ summer. But with all the siblings I've got, what's one more teenager in the mix?"

"You should probably confirm with 'er before you go invitin' people 'round." He didn't mean to look a gift horse in the mouth, but he also didn't want to put Dean or his mother out. He wasn't about to go be a burden on some other, poor, unsuspecting family.

"You don't really sound enthusiastic about this idea." Dean frowned, "I mean, you don't  _have_ to stay at my place. I just kind of assumed you'd want to."

"I do! I really do. I just don't want your mam to start thinkin' poorly of me because I'm some irresponsible lad that just threw this boulder at her."

Dean sighed and smiled, "Let me worry about my mum." He leaned in and kissed Seamus' temple, "She's my problem, not yours. I'm not about to leave you in some bizarre situation."

Seamus grinned at his plate of food. There was a lot of crap piling up, but amidst the terrible was the very exciting prospect of spending an _entire summer_ with Dean. That was enough to make Seamus join in on the happy jabber around him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm back with more Deamus! I know the chapter is really short, but it's basically just to establish the foundation of this fic. I will probably stray from canon a bit in order for the story to make sense. 
> 
> Even with the lack of length, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Leave me some feedback in the comments!
> 
> P.S. I hate the description, if you can think of a better one, please let me know!


End file.
